Dans la nuit noire - Destiel
by Girlwithblackclothes
Summary: Vampire!Dean et LoupGarou!Cas se retrouvent une nuit de chasse et cette fois ci malgré leurs espèces (sur)naturellement ennemies, rien ne pourra les empêcher de se découvrir et de s'aimer. PWP Destiel


Son souffle était rauque et sa mâchoire claquait. Dos à l'arbre Cas essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible dans une tentative désespérée de se cacher. Soudain il était devant lui, ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité le fixaient d'un air intrigué.  
\- Dean calme toi, murmura-t-il en dernier recours.  
Cela eu presque l'effet escompté, Dean sembla réfléchir, sa respiration s'apaisa et ses crocs retrouvèrent leur place initiale dans ses gencives. Castiel se détendit un peu, il relâcha ses épaules et s'autorisa enfin à respirer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Demanda enfin Castiel en braquant tout l'océan de ses yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, un instant j'étais moi et l'instant d'après je ne pensais qu'à te mordre.  
La nuit cacha la soudaine couleur rouge qu'avaient pris ses joues.  
\- Tu voulais me mordre ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis un vampire Cas, quand il se réveille il ne pense qu'à ça, en plus ton odeur est différente quand je le laisse me guider, je ne sens plus que toi… Et ça m'obsède.  
Il s'avança lentement, tendant la main devant lui afin de se déclarer inoffensif et l'autre se tendit, son dos rencontra de nouveau l'écorce épaisse du chêne derrière lui. Il continua d'avancer et sa main rencontra enfin le torse de l'autre. Il sentit sous ses doigts son cœur battre la chamade et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un pas de plus et il pu le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à détourner le regard. Un autre et il remarqua que leur bleu habituel commençait à laisser place au doré caractéristique des loups. Encore un et leurs torses se touchaient presque. Castiel pouvait sentir son odeur de cuir et de café et il voyait la fine couche de transpiration qui faisait luire sa peau sous le clair de lune. Dean se faisait exactement la même réflexion, ses narines étaient pleines de l'odeur du loup, un mélange de lessive et de forêt qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Leurs souffles se mêlaient pendant leur examination silencieuse de l'autre. Soudain Dean sentit le cœur du loup s'emballer sous sa paume et il ne le comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que celui ci attrape délicatement sa main et ne lie ses doigts aux siens. Son propre cœur adopta le même rythme et ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer dans l'obscurité, aucun d'eux n'étant dérangé par l'absence de lumière. Lentement, comme si il cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer, Dean continua de s'approcher, sa poitrine rencontrant celle du loup dans un bruissement de tissus. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage. Les yeux dorés de Castiel se fermèrent lentement et il franchit les derniers centimètres. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent délicatement sur celles du vampire et il le sentit se tendre contre lui. En une fraction de secondes les mains puissantes du vampire l'attiraient plus proche encore. Sa langue glissa dans sa bouche et il fut submergé par son haleine de whisky et de sang. Ce dernier réveilla le loup en lui et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ses yeux brillaient d'un puissant courant ambré alors que ceux de Dean luisaient tels de l'argent liquide. Ils restèrent face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre encore plusieurs secondes avant que Dean ne revienne capturer ses lèvres. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du loup lorsqu'il fut brutalement plaqué contre l'arbre. Il sentait sa température corporelle s'élever signe d'une prochaine métamorphose mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. L'instant d'après il était seul, un courant d'air froid remplaçant Dean. Celui ci était réfugié complètement à l'opposé de lui, roulé en boule contre le mur en pierre. Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui et quand il l'entendit le vampire releva son regard métallique sur lui. C'est là qu'il comprit. Sa bouche était maintenant remplie de crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir et ses mains serraient la lame d'un couteau jusqu'à en faire couler le sang. Castiel continua d'approcher et prudemment il posa sa main sur les deux marres de sang qu'étaient celles de Dean. Celui ci feula sous le contact, dardant de nouveau son regard de métal liquide sur le loup. Un simple murmure suffit à leur rendre leur vert habituel.  
\- Ça va aller Dean, souffla Castiel en retirant le couteau de ses mains.  
La blessure se referma aussitôt et lentement ses crocs disparurent.  
\- Excuse moi, murmura-t-il une fois redevenu humain.  
Castiel sourit.  
\- J'allais me transformer.  
Un sourire étira le visage de Dean et il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme à ses côtés.  
\- Cas…, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage.  
L'autre comprit aussitôt, en un instant ses lèvres étaient sur celle de Dean. Les puissantes mains du vampire le tirèrent plus proche de lui, à cheval sur ses jambes, avant de le plaquer contre son torse. Les mains tremblantes du loup parcouraient ses cheveux, glissant dans sa nuque et l'attirant toujours plus près de lui. Leurs souffles étaient hachés, on n'entendait que le bruit mouillé de leurs bouches et les gémissements du loup. Un courant d'air plus tard Castiel était allongé dans l'herbe humide, Dean sur lui, retirant sa cravate et faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Quand il se pencha pour embrasser son torse il sentit ses muscles se tendre à l'idée que sous ces lèvres douces se cachaient des crocs tranchants. Le vampire revint quérir sa bouche et ses pensées disparurent, il n'y avait que Dean. D'un mouvement brusque il lui retira son tee-shirt avant de le débarrasser de sa ceinture et de son pantalon. Le vampire laissa quelques secondes passer avant de revenir se plaquer contre le loup qui n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente. La vitesse surnaturelle du vampire s'occupa de se débarrasser du pantalon de Castiel en moins d'une seconde et celui ci se retrouva nu allongé dans l'herbe. Dean était dans son cou, son bassin frottant contre le sien, envoyant des étincelles dans tout son corps. Un instant ils s'embrassaient et l'instant d'après Dean était en lui, soufflant dans son cou et gémissant dans ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir qui était qui et chaque battement de rein le perdait plus dans des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus erratiques, suivant le même rythme effréné que la respiration de Dean. Ils sentaient tous les deux que la fin approchait et quand ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau on pu entendre le cliquetis de leurs dents tranchantes qui se rencontraient seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes.  
\- Mord moi, gémit Castiel.  
Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire le rouge lui monta aux joues mais Dean ne le remarqua pas, son visage déjà enfouis dans le cou de son amant à la recherche d'une artère. Il sentait le sang du loup pulser contre ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'entame la peau. Quand ses crocs percèrent la fine couche de chair son odeur le prit à la gorge, cette odeur de propre et de forêt qui caractérisait Castiel lui avait toujours plu mais maintenant elle était plus forte que jamais, se mélangeant au sang sucré qui coulait dans sa gorge et lui faisant tourner la tête. Castiel quant à lui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, son cou lui faisait mal et il commençait à se sentir pris de vertige à cause du manque de sang mais en même temps Dean gémissait dans ses oreilles et ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapides le rapprochant à chaque seconde un peu plus de la jouissance. Alors qu'il se sentait venir il planta ses crocs dans le cou de Dean et le sang gicla dans sa gorge en même temps que l'orgasme les frappait. Il grogna lorsque le vampire libéra sa gorge et il desserra les mâchoires. Leurs plaies cicatrisèrent en un instant et ils se détachèrent lentement, Dean roulant sur le dos un bras sous la tête.  
\- Bordel, souffla-t-il entre ses dents faisant se crisper Castiel. C'était génial.  
Un sourire s'étala sur son visage est il rit, Castiel se blottit contre lui, l'arête de son nez caressant le cou musclé du vampire.  
\- Ça aussi c'était génial, poursuivit-il en caressant la gorge du loup de sa main libre.  
Pour seule réponse son amant se redressa sur les coudes et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées.  
\- Alors on recommencera, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement éraillé d'avoir trop gémit.  
\- J'y compte bien, sourit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.


End file.
